charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Murphy's Luck
Murphy's Luck is 16th episode ''of the second season and the 38th overall episode of ''Charmed. Summary When Prue rescues a woman who has been driven to attempt suicide by a Darklighter, she finds herself his next tormented victim. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Arnold Vosloo as Spirit Killer *Amy Adams as Maggie Murphy *Kent Faulcon as Gil Corso Magical Notes Spells Prue Halliwell's Good Luck Spell This spell was written by Prue Halliwell to help Maggie Murphy, a future whitelighter who was targeted by a Spirit Killer, a special kind of Darklighter. It was used to erase her pain and her bad luck, which were being caused by the Spirit Killer in an attempt to lead her to suicide. :From this moment on your pain is erased, :Your bad luck as well, :Enjoy your good luck name, :You're free from this Hell. Powers *'Black Orbing:' Used by the Spirit Killer to orb throughout the episode. *'Invisibility:' Maggie was unable to see the Spirit Killer. *'Suggestion:' Used by the Spirit Killer to influence Maggie to jump of the roof, to influence Prue to believe that she is a fraud, a failure and not a good person. And later to influence her to jump off of the bridge; and to make Prue feel like Andy's death was her fault. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by the Spirit Killer to mimic Maggie's voice; later used to mimic Prue's voice. *'Astral Projection:' Prue astral projects up to the roof to save Maggie from jumping *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Maggie to a safe landing, to try and stop the skater boy from running into the mom and to fling the Spirit Killer. *'Glamouring:' Used by Spirit Killer to glamour into a police officer. *'Cursing:' Used by the Spirit Killer to curse Prue and the boy on a skater. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze (including Leo) the tray of glasses Prue knocked over. *'Telepathy:' Used by the Spirit Killer to tap into Prue's thoughts. *'Technopathy:' Used by the Spirit Killer to damage Prue's camera and shut down her cell phone. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of Prue crying on a bridge. *'Power Granting:' The Elders gave Leo his powers back. *'Orbing:' Leo orbs in to save Prue and orbs the Spirit Killer away. Notes and Trivia * Prue creates her first self-made spell in this episode. Previously, Phoebe had been the only one to do this. **While this is not the first time a Charmed One created a spell, it is the first spell that was created on the spot. * This is the third time Prue's car was in an accident. The first time was in "Dream Sorcerer" when she fell asleep and hit a pole and in "The Painted World" when Phoebe backs into pole. * Leo mentions that someone could try indexing the Book of Shadows, but the only one to try it is Paige. * Leo becomes a Whitelighter again to save Prue in this episode. * Piper finally decides to be with Leo instead of Dan in this episode. * Prue gets a job at 415 Magazine as a photographer. * While trying to convince Prue to jump off the bridge, the Darklighter mentions Andy Trudeau and the guilt she feels over his death in "Deja Vu All Over Again". * While this is the third episode since Brian Krause has joined the main cast in the opening credits, this is the first episode since then to feature all 3 supporting actors (in Pardon My Past Darryl was absent, while in Give Me a Sign, it was Dan who was not present). Here, we can see for the first time in what order they'll be seen in the opening credits for the rest of the season: Greg Vaughan as Dan, Dorian Gregory as Darryl, Brian Krause as Leo. By the next season, Vaughan will be gone while Gregory and Krause will switch places. * A year before his role on Charmed Arnold Vosloo, the Darklighter in this episode, starred in The Mummy together with Oded Fehr (Zankou in the series). * The music after the opening credits also appears on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, another show which Amy Adams stars in for one episode. Cultural References * The episode title is a play on words for the phrase "Murphy's Law". Glitches * While the show takes place in San Francisco, Downtown Los Angeles is clearly seen in the background when Prue first sees the Darklighter on the bridge. *When Piper froze P3, Leo can still be seen moving in the background. Music *"Lucky" by Bif Naked *"Higher" by Tara MacLean Gallery Episode Stills 216a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Oh, that. You're not actually writing him a dear John letter are you? :Piper: No, of course not. He deserves more than that. A lot more but it's just hard. I don't wanna hurt him. Dan's a great guy and he's been really good to me and we've never really had any huge problems. :Phoebe: No, I mean the only huge problem is that you really love Leo and he loves you and he gave up immortality for you. :Piper: I know. Which is obviously good for us but I don't know, lately he's just seems a bit restless. :Phoebe: You're thinking too much again. Stop trying to predict the future, all right. That's my job. Just follow your heart, honey. Good things'll happen. :Piper: What would I do without you? :Phoebe: Oh, suffer endlessly, no doubt. :(Piper and Leo are at P3.) :Leo: Piper, I'm going crazy here. :Piper: We're almost done. :Leo: That's not what I mean. Look, you can't come in here and tell me what you just told me and act like nothing's changed. I mean, everything's changed. :Piper: I know, believe me, I know. But Dan is out of town and until he comes back... :Leo: When, when's he coming back? :Piper: Next Thursday. :Leo: A week? Can you call him or something? It's just, you know, I-I've been waiting for this, for us, for so long. I don't wanna wait any longer. :(Leo's searching through the Book of Shadows in the attic.) :Leo: There's gotta be something in here. Damn it! I can't just sit back and do nothing. Think, think! (He looks up.) Give me my powers back. I want my powers back. I want my powers back, I want them back now! I can't keep being mortal if this is the cost. I don't wanna lose Piper, but not at the expense of losing one of her sisters. This is my calling. You have to let me help. You have to give me my wings back. :(Leo's hand starts glowing.) International Titles *'French:' Mauvais sort (Bad Spell/Person) *'Polish:' Szczęscie Murphy (Murphy's Luck) *'Czech:' Štěstí a smůla (Good Luck and Bad Luck) *'Slovak:' Magieno šťastie (Maggie's Luck) *'Italian:' L'angelo nero (The Darklighter) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' La suerte de Murphy (Murphy's Luck) *'Hungarian:' Murphy törvénye (Murphy's Law) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil):' A Sorte de Murphy (Murphy's Luck) *'Russian: 'Удача Мёрфи Mërﬁ (Murphy's Luck) *'Finnish:' Murphyn lailla (With Murphy's Law) (Like Murphy) *'German:' Vom Pech verfolgt (Followed by Bad Luck) *'Serbian:' Marfina sreća Category:Episodes Category:Season 2